


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: DC TV Femslash Week 2017 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Turncoat, F/F, Past Sara/Nyssa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Sara has lost enough people, and starting is hard when you can only focus on the end





	Sick of Losing Soulmates

"You could talk to her," Jax said. Sara raised an eyebrow. "Amaya."

"About what?" Sara asked.

"You. Her. You and her. Sara, you've been thinking it for months."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not... She's... I lost Nyssa. I can't do it again."

"That didn't stop you kissing Lindsey. Or Queen Anne."

"It's not the same."

"Oh."

"I'm fucked up, Jax."

"Aren't we all? Sara." He paused, looking for the right words. "Firestorm is a choice. I chose to merge with Grey. We don't always agree, but when we merge we have to work together. We find a balance. It's hard to explain. But think about it. You might have issues, but so does Amaya."

* * *

"Jax said you died again," Amaya said, cornering Sara in the kitchen. 

"Gideon saved me," Sara said. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

"Rip was our friend. He brought us together. I was in a bad place before."

"You've died before."

"Malcolm Merlyn were responsible. My friend Thea, he's her father. She'd only just found out. She didn't know she was doing it, it was all him. The League of Assassins had something called a Lazarus Pit. My sister and Thea used it to bring me back. But I'd been dead for months. I came back without my soul."

"Sara."

"Oliver has a friend called John Constantine. He brought me back, but I had the blood lust. That's what Thea calls it, she had the same thing. I was in Tibet when Rip found me. He helped convince me I wasn't the monster I thought I was."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to stay in Zambesi. But the world was at war. It was Rex who found me and asked me to join the JSA. I understand your hatred of Damien Darhk. This speedster, the one Martin called Eobard Thawne."

"I don't know the full story. I know he travelled back in time and killed Barry's mother, but he got stuck. He posed as Harrison Wells and created the metahumans as a side effect of trying to give Barry his powers so he could use Barry to travel through time. Detective Thawne died to stop him, but there was a singularity over Central City and that's how Ronnie, the old half of Firestorm, died. I'm sorry about Rex."

"Raymond told me about Nyssa. I believe he was trying to help."

"She's important to me. I loved her, but she mourned me, and I'm here now, I don't think we can go back. We couldn't have a life together now."

"Rex and I wouldn't either. As soon as the war ended I would have gone back to Zambesi. he wouldn't have come, and I couldn't stay."

Sara poured two drinks, and passed one to Amaya. 

"To lost loves," she said. Amaya toasted the same. "You'll leave as well."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I've lost enough soulmates. It never works."

"Maybe because you're looking for a soulmate."

"Then how does this work? Where do I begin?"

"I don't know," Amaya said. "Why don't we find out together?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DC TV Femslash Week 2017 Day 6: Sapphic Song  
> (dctvfemslashweek.tumblr.com)  
> Song: Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie Clark (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qGFAkyfjDU&feature=youtu.be)  
> Set after s2ep11 Turncoat


End file.
